To be a passenger
by BeelzeBlue
Summary: Surviving the crash was one thing.. surviving the aftermath was a whole nother story
1. Log entry 001

IF I OWNED THIS GAME, I WOULD NOT HAVE MADE PEOPLE WAIT SO LONG FOR IT.

Log entry 001

Star date..44.779 

4 days after crash

Passenger number 009C2

This is passenger 009C2 I've been alone on this planet for 4 days now.

At first it was easy, the shallows my life pod floats above are bright and teaming with life.

The fish on this world are strangely coloured. I found today a bright pink heart shaped fish that seems almost to collect water in pouch's across its body as it swims.

It's been hard to catch one but I'm hopping I can use the fabricator to cook them and purify the water it collects

Food and water ran out after the second day, Luckily my fabricator survived the landing and I've been able to cook some of the local fish.

purifying the water has been harder, I've managed but I need to find a better way

I'm going to swim beyond the reef tomorrow.

My radio picked up the distress call of another life pod, maybe I'm not alone after all?

This is passenger 009C2 signing off


	2. Log entry 002

**Still don't own this. **

Log entry 002

Star date..44.779 

7 days after crash

Passenger number 009C2

I left the reef two days ago for deeper waters in search of life pod 14

Not long into my journey I found a scattering of storage crates and pieces of the hull of the aurora that must have broken off during the crash

I decided to check the few crates I could open and found a slightly damaged SeaGlide, these small torpedo shaped devices are worth their weight in gold around here. The small map and flashlight built into it should help me navigate.

it's dented and the battery is barely above 30% but it should get me to the source of this signal and back.

Following the radio signal to its source seemed like a good idea yesterday..

I'm approaching the half way point.

I've found large stalks of what appear to be some form of seaweed growing from the ocean floor, there are clusters of growing yellow bulbs scattered along the length of it. I wonder what those could be?

The plants themselves have tinted the surrounding water a dark green.

Visibility is decreasing the closer I get.

I've been hearing something from within what I can only describe as a forest of seaweed. It sounds like the crunching of metal..

it will add a few hours to my trip but I think it's safer to go around this for now. I don't think I want to find whatever is making that sound.

Finding this SeaGlide has turned what would have been a four day trip into something more manageable.

I dread being caught out in open water at night, I've been hearing strange sounds from the direction of the aurora crash site at night

Finally arrived above the signal to life pod 14 I had hopped the pod would be floating on the surface like my own but it appears something has gone wrong.

The signal indicates the pod is resting 200mm below my current position. I hope the air tank I have will last the trip down and back.

After what was a nerve wracking swim through open water the floor finally came within view, I can see life pod 14 now.. but something seems wrong

When I found the pod laying on the ocean floor I'd hopped to find another survivor. All I found was the side of the life pod torn open.

you might think surly it had to be from the inside? Maybe pressure from sinking into the ocean? Maybe something stored in the pod burst?

No such luck I'm afraid...there were four clear dents around the hole that looked like it had been pried open from the outside.

There wasn't anyone within, no remains, no way of telling what happened here

Thankfully the journey wasn't for not, I did find the in tact storage compartment of the pod held the blueprints for a scanner and habitat builder. Feeding these data chips to my fabricator should allow me to finally put together the tools to set up something besides my life pod to live in.

Seems I'll be here awhile

This is passenger 009C2

hopping someone out there is listening 


	3. Log entry 003

**And yet still I don't own it**

Log entry 003

Star date..44.779 

11 days after crash

Passenger number 009C2

Today started like any typical day here on the reef, the shallows were warm, the local fish swimming in swarms by my life pod

All was peculiarly peaceful

That is until I heard the groaning of metal echo through the water

I climbed atop my life pod to get a better view of what could have made such a sound, That's when I saw the wreck of the Aurora shaking in the distance, smoke billowing from within

The groaning shriek of tearing metal echoed out once again just before the boom of a distance explosion tore apart my hope of ever getting that heap in working order

Grabbing my SeaGlide i decided to head north-west of my life pod, I remembered seeing pieces of metal scattered about the reef.

If I'm ever going to build a scanner and habitat fabricator I'll need to bring a few pieces back

My SeaGlide has 12% battery left, if I can't find a way to either make batteries or charge the one I have it won't be useful much longer..

The silence between audio logs is starting to feel longer and longer, these logs are fast becoming the only time I speak aloud...

where was I in recounting whoever is listening with this fascinating tale of survival?

Ahh that's right the scrap on the reef

I had trouble Getting the pieces of scrap metal from the aurora In to my life pod.

Once done all I have to do is have the fabricator break down and re shape the metal, 20 minutes of painstaking and exhausting swimming later not to mention countless trips to the surface to fill me oxygen tank and I finally had four pieces ready to break down

I decided the scanner was the better option first since I'll need it to identify local wildlife and plant life as well as figure out how to collect some of the other raw materials the fabricator asks for.

After inserting the data chips for both the scanner and habitat fabricator into my fabricator I've now found out I need a battery as well as the raw titanium

Scrolling through the menu's on the holographic display I've finally found the battery, turns out all I need to make one is copper and two acid mushrooms.

Now if only I had any idea how I go about finding either of these things I'd be set!

Maybe i should try those brittle brown rocks I've seen scattered across the reef?

There are also purple and blue mushroom looming things growing in clumps. They might be my best shot for the acid mushrooms.

I'll have to pick some and hope the fabricator accepts them as a raw material

This will all be so much easier once I can scan each individual thing and have the computer systems tell me what gives me what when brought to the fabricator

Night is falling now, best to turn in before I can get to caught up in my own thoughts

This is passenger 009C2 signing off 


End file.
